Confession d'Alexander
Confession d'Alexander est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le bureau du directeur (base en Antarctique, -2). Transcription Français= Edward, mon père, découvrit la souche du virus en collaboration avec Lord Spencer, un autre aristocrate. Ils l'étudièrent en vue d'une utilisation militaire. Leurs recherches prirent forme. L'une des mutations du virus fut nommé Virus-T. Ils fondèrent Umbrella Chemical, Inc. pour servir de société écran à leurs recherches. Après un diplôme en biogénétique, je fus affecté à un projet top secret soutenant les recherches de mon père. Je connus des difficultés ralentissant nettement mes recherches et mon père mourut en plein milieu du projet. Nous perdons chaque jour du terrain face à la concurrence, qui est féroce dans le secteur de la recherche sur le Virus-T. J'ai ainsi déshonoré le nom des Ashford, que notre ancêtre, Veronica, avait rendu si glorieux. Si rien n'est entrepris, Umbrella disparaîtra sous la coupe de Spencer. Je dois absolument achever ces recherches, sans que Spencer ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. J'ai finalement décidé de construire un complexe de recherches avancées. Il sera localisé en Antarctique, dans le terminal de transport que j'ai créé à l'emplacement du chantier de forage. J'y ferai construire une maison en tous points identique à mon manoir. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Trevor, d'une certaine façon. Je pourrai ainsi m'y consacrer à mes chers souvenirs... Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, ce projet se verra attribuer un nom de code. j'ai choisi le nom de la plus célèbre des Ashford, Veronica, que je souhaite ainsi honorer. Je suis sûr que mes recherches aboutiront et que leurs résultats seront aussi célèbres que le nom de notre glorieuse ancêtre. L'honneur des Ashford sera ainsi restauré. |-| Anglais= My father, Edward, discovered the mother virus in cooperation with Lord Spencer, who was also a nobleman. They studied it for the purpose of military use. Eventually their study took shape. They named a variation of the mother virus, the "T-Virus". To camouflage their research, they established Umbrella Chemical, Inc. I majored in biogenetics and have been involved with a top secret project, supporting my father's research. However, my research went through a difficult phase, and my father died in the middle of the project. We are now at a major disadvantage against other researchers, as there is great competition in the field of T-Virus research. I have disgraced the honorable name of the Ashford family that our great ancestor Veronica established. If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Spencer. I must expedite the project to its fullest, without being detected by Spencer. After much thought, I decided to establish a large-scale advanced research facility. It will be located in the transport terminal that I created by using the abandoned mine in the Antarctic. Within the facility, I'll have a room built. It will be similar to the design of my mansion, the legacy of the late Trevor. I will be able to cherish my sweet memories there... For security purposes, this confidential project will be given a code name. It is the name of the beautiful ancestor of the Ashford family, "Veronica" whom I wish to revive so badly. I am confident that the result of my research will be as glorious as her name, and that honor will be restored to the Ashford family once again. |-| Japonais= 私の父、 エドワードは同じ貴族出身のスペンサー卿と協力して始祖ウィルスを発見し、軍事利用の為の研究をかさねた。 やがて研究成果が出はじめ、始祖ウィルスの変異体を総じて Ｔ－ウィルスと呼ぶようになった。 その研究をカモフラージュするために父達はアンブレラ製薬を設立した。 息子の私は遺伝子工学が専門で、父の研究をサポートするための極秘プロジェクトを進めていた。 しかし、私の研究は難航しプロジェクト半ばにして父は亡くなってしまった。 私の代で、Ｔ－ウィルスの研究において他の研究者に大きく遅れを取り、偉大なる始祖ベロニカから始まるアシュフォードの家名を地に落としてしまった。 このままでは、アンブレラをスペンサーに支配されてしまう。 スペンサーに悟られぬ様、プロジェクトを早急に進めなければならない。 私は全てを考慮し、南極の廃坑跡を利用した輸送ターミナルに 大規模な最新研究設備を用意することにした。 設備内には今は亡きトレバーが残した我が屋敷の 設計図を基に同じ部屋を造らせよう。 機密保持の為、この極秘プロジェクトをコードネームで呼ぶ事にする。 それは、私が再来を望んでやまない美しきアシュフォードの始祖ベロニカ。 彼女の名にふさわしい研究結果が、再びアシュフォードに栄光をもたらすにちがいない。 Galerie Annotation 2020-01-08 180753.jpg|Emplacement. 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-6 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-7 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-8 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-10 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-11 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-13 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-14 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-16 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-17 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-24-18 screenshot.png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Alexander's Memo Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica